Amy's Secret Night Sequel
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


Amy's Secret sequel

It was two weeks since Amy received the message on her

answering machine saying that Greg was coming home. She was on

her way to the airport to meet him. Amy was riding in the back

seat of Darien's car. Serena was in the front seat babbling on

about how she missed Greg and how she was so glad that he was

coming home.

"OOOOOOOO I still can't believe he's coming back! I'm so

excited! But not as excited as you I bet, Amy." Amy was

yanked out of her dream land. Serena was smiling wickedly back

at her. Amy silently scolded herself for ever telling Serena

about her park debut.

"Yes, Serena I'm very excited!" 'She better not have said

anything about the park to Darien.' They arrived about five

minutes before the plane landed. Amy walked over to where the

people come out while Serena and Darien politely waited by the

ticket stand.

"This is so adorable. Amy and Greg make such a cute

couple."

"Yeah, your right, but I still can't picture Amy with a

guy. I mean like you and me kinda thing. The both of them are

just so tied up in books and studying and other stuff like that,

you'd never picture either of them ya know, with someone. Oh

well, if things are moving as fast as they did on their last

date it might take them a while to realize their true feelings.

The poor guy couldn't even get up the guts to kiss her."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Darien. I didn't tell

you, but about three weeks ago Greg came in with his dad and

snuck out of the hotel, and Amy snuck out of her house and they

met at the amusment park. Amy said that they kissed, though she

wouldn't go into greater detail, I wonder why."

Amy was pacing nervously waiting for Greg to come out.

People started pouring out of the tunnel leading to the plane.

About half way through a shy looking boy came off. He said

something to what looked like his mom and dad, then they left.

He turned and smiled to Amy who was standing about fifteen feet

away. Then in a big rush of emotions the two of them ran to each

other an embrace in a tight hug. Greg picked her up and swung

her around. He set her down and without even thinking of their

surroundings they kissed each other stirring up feelings and

emotions that had been asleep for the past three weeks. Greg

pulled Amy tighter and wouldn't let go of her in fear that she

would disappear. They finally came up for air to the sound of

some guy whistling and a lady shouting "Get a room!" Amy

blushed, but didn't even care. Serena turned to Darien who was

watching on is a state of shock, his jaw hanging.

"So, Mister know-it-all, what do you say now."

"I didn't know they had it in them. Good for them." Amy

and Greg walked hand in hand over to Serena and Darien.

"Hi guys, nice to see you again." Greg smiled innocently

like nothing had just happened. After the four of them had late

dinner together Amy and Greg decided to go to the amusement

park. They left, but not without a comment from Serena.

"Have fun, but not too much fun." It was late and dark.

The stars shined down on the park making everything seem in it's

right place. Amy and Greg went to sit under a tree. They sat

down Amy firm in Greg's arms.

"You know that Serana's going to tell everyone about the

airport and us being here."

"Let her."

Greg brushed Amy's bangs out of her face and leaned down

to kiss her forehead. She responded by pulling him down on the

grass on top of her. He rolled off so that he was beside her

laying down. Amy sat up and leaned over top of him. They were so

close that their noses were touching. In her most seductive

voice Amy whispered into Greg's ear "I love you" He answered her

by wrapping his arms around her pulling her down on top of him.

They stayed like that for a while, letting the suspense drive

them to a point of romantic insanity. Greg tilted his head so

that he could kiss Amy's cheek. She kissed the corner of his

mouth. The taste of her so close, yet so far. He had to have her

lips now. Greg forgot that the amusement park was still open

this time, not that anyone would notice them in the dark shadowy

corner they found, and he met her lips in a full kiss, giving

her everything he had. He loved the feeling he got when Amy's

tongue me his. It was like their own little victory. Amy

caressed the back of Greg's neck. When she pulled away from Greg

his lips tingled. Amy snuggled up to him and they watched as

people left the park. Amy was going to spend the night at

Lita's, and Greg at Darien's. So time was not an issue.

The people were now leaving the amusement park for the

night. All except for the passionate couple hiding from the

world in the far corner of the park. Amy was so content in

Greg's arms that she found herself drifting off to sleep. This

would never do. 'I will not fall asleep.' Amy also felt herself

become a bit more shy and nervous than last time. Why? Maybe

because she knew this time that Greg was going to be there the

next day. She couldn't just accept his love knowing that time

would heal any wounds she might accidentally make. She was so

nervous as to how to go about forming a relationship that would

last through all battles.

"Amy, what's wrong? You seem distant."

"I just..I don't know. I guess I'm scared that I'm going

to ruin something wonderful before it even starts. I want us to

have a relationship that will live on forever. I just don't know

how to go about doing that."

"We'll learn together."

Amy saw Greg's sincerity through his eyes. She saw a lot

through his eyes. As if they had their own language that spoke

to her and let her know everything that Greg was feeling. How

Amy loved his eyes. She loved them so much that she had to kiss

them. And she did. First on one eye, then on the other.

"What was that for?"

"Your eyes spoke to me, and I answered."

"Oh, really. Well my lips are speaking to you right now.

Will you answer them as well, princess."

Amy's lips met Greg's and the true passion of the night

started. Greg rolled over so that he was above Amy. She had her

arms around his neck and was playing with his hair. Greg,

himself, was busy running his fingers down Amy's back, making

her shiver with desire. His hand slipped underneath her shirt.

His it tickled her smooth back, giving her goose bumps. She ran

her hand down his chest. A fulfilling sensation came over her

knowing that she is the only girl that has ever and will ever

touch him like this. Greg's hand, still under her shirt, moved

to the front of her fragile body. He felt that if he wasn't

careful she would break. Like a porcelain doll. His hand on her

breast for the second time in his life felt as if it had reached

it's true destination. The kisses becoming an array of

butterfly, and intimate seemed never ending. Amy realized that

she was not making any of the advances. Not wanting to

discourage Greg from his new found bravery she curled her leg

around Greg's. Moving her knee ever so slowly upwards until

their legs were to entangled to tell the ownership of each leg.

Once again Amy and Greg heard that annoying little voice in the

back of their minds telling them not to go any further. They

ignored it at first, not wanting to give up their passionate

interlude. The lust felt by each of them was taking over. If it

hadn't been for the stray cat that made a soft meow, breaking

them of their concentration the inevitable would have happened.

Untangling themselves they looked into each other's eyes once

more. Greg was the first to recover.

"I hate cats...but that gawd for them."

Amy just giggled. Then she put her arms around Greg

holding him against her chest. They stayed like that until Amy

got a beep on her communicator. It was Lita.

"Is their trouble?"

"No, but it's 1 in the morning. Amy get over here! By the

way, why is your hair so messed up? And why have you been out so

long? Amy what have you been doing?"

"Lita, don't be ridiculous. I'll be there in a couple of

minutes."

She shut the communicator and turned to Greg. He smiled.

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that he would see her

tomorrow. That eased the pain. She leaned over and kissed him on

the forehead. Then she got up and put her hand down to help Greg

up.

"Well, on the machine you said that you wanted another

night..like in the park."

"Little did I know that it would be in the park, but as

long as it was with you. If Lita rushes you into the house

before I get to tell you...good-night and I love you."

"Good-night, Greg, I love you too."

They walked hand in hand to Lita's and Amy watched sadly

as Greg walked to Darien's. Then she looked up to see the girls

all staring at her waiting to spill. Instead she just laughed

and shook her head. No way they're getting these details."


End file.
